Dearest Diary
by HarmonyMarguerite
Summary: This is just a diary entry from one of our characters in a current quest. There may be more... there may be nothing else.


Dearest Diary,

I can't believe it's been a month since I left. One month traveling, and one week spent sleeping. Well, severely unconscious might be a better term. I just woke a little while ago, and now I can't sleep. Too much is running through my head now. I keep thinking about my friends, are they okay? Did they make it home too? What happened? How did I end up back here? Is this what Garond's last words meant?

I feel like I'm going crazy, diary.

Has it really been a month? It seems like so much less than that.

So much has happened, dearest diary.

When the Temple Flame went out, I was worried, naturally. Was the end of the world nigh? Don't make fun of me, what was I supposed to think? Oh yeah, all the magic's gone… oh well. It's only the end of life as we know it, nothing big.

Please. The Earth Realm, I am not.

And I can say that because I've been there. Seriously. They all seemed so relaxed and easy going about the whole thing. I was wondering if they were even going to send someone to go see what was happening, or if it was too troublesome for them.

I love Evan dearly though, don't get me wrong. He's just way too… energetic. That's the word.

At any rate, first the flame went out, and I… elected myself to go and figure out what was going on. Great, I thought, a chance for me to leave the city and see the world. Yes!

I was excited.

After three or so days traveling, in which I realized I didn't have anything to cook with. (Hello starvation! I was also too busy chasing a bunny to the next town, but that's a whole other ball game.) I finally came upon the next town. This town was non magical, so I spent the entire time staring at the street lamps and wondering how the hell they worked.

Being distracted is the best thing in the world for me.

I bumped into, literally, Murphy, a man from the Shadow Realm. Guess what other flame went out? You got it. His too.

Oh My God diary, (THE most ironic sentence in my vocabulary now.) that boy is HOT. After I got over my momentary stammering and slight drooling problem, we decided to head to the Earth Realm together. Several days of traveling with just him and I. Oh… Heaven in my life!

God, I hope he's okay.

I hope they're all okay.

In the Earth Realm, we met Enith from the Air Realm, and Voice from the Light Realm. That was only a small incident with a deadly flying spoon that attempted to kill us. Apparently, Enith had been choking on it and Voice saved him? I really don't know- I didn't ask. I really didn't WANT to know. The possibilities scared me.

The four of us went to the Earth Realm's Temple (did I mention Light and Air were also out? No? Well, they were.) which was out, by the way, and met Evan, my fellow alchemist. The only one we were missing was fire, so we decided that the five of us would head out that-a-way, and see what was going on there.

Here's where I bitch about wild creatures that attack you as you are simply minding your own business, walking through the woods. To make it even worse, I don't have any magic, oh I am SO useful in battle.

Which reminds me. To do tomorrow: replace my whip. I had to use it without magic. I don't think I want to use it again. I'll get a new, pretty one. My precious.

Anyway, random encounter. Yeah, lots of fun. NOT. We were doing so well… until Murphy got poisoned. IN THE THROAT. The best Evan and I could do was stop the bleeding, but we had to get him to healers. On our way, we ran into MORE of the fuckers, and after Murphy falling down a cliff and me following to protect him (In hindsight- not my brightest idea ever.) we were rescued by…

Magic.

THE FUCK?

This gorgeous man named Garond saved our asses. Speaking of, he was kind of an ass at the beginning, now that I think about it. But trust me, that was NOT what I was thinking about at the time.

At the time, I was thinking: 1.) He just SAVED Murphy! I love him! 2.) He can use magic! Let's keep him! I'll hug him, and squeeze him, and call him George.

At any rate, to make a really long story short, Garond was friends with this girl named Waffle, who was from the Fire Realm. Hook up! Garond took us to the hospital where Waffle was comatose so that they could cure Murphy, and then Waffle mysteriously woke up.

I don't know, I was too busy freaking out over the poisoned boy on the bed.

In the end, we convinced Waffle to come with us to these cities, one was where the Chaos God was from, and one was where the woman who defeated him was. We THOUGHT we had convinced Garond to come with us, but apparently, we were wrong.

The little fuck snuck out on us.

Cue all of us running after his ass.

Have you ever fought random monsters while in a full out run? I didn't know it was possible, but we didn't even slow down for those bastards.

Until the giant vines that came after us.

Needless to say, Garond saved us for like, the THIRD TIME! That boy makes a habit out of these things.

A habit for which I am eternally grateful for, and if I ever see him again I don't know if I'll hit him for being such a self-sacrificing idiot, or burst into tears for him being such a self-sacrificing idiot.

I wish he was here. He was such a cool guy.

At any rate, the seven of us went to the mysterious "God"-type cities. The one on this plane was disserted. The only thing there was a bunch of crystals, apparently containing frozen in time people. One of them was Voice's brother, Noise.

I hope she got him back.

But, we went through the city, and decided to go up first. Into the light, so to speak. Yes, we went into the city where the Chaos God's from. And boy, did we get some strange looks.

What we found out- even stranger.

The legend that we all know- Evil Chaos God defeated by Good Woman. She split his soul into six parts, creating the six magic cities. Oh-key-doh-key.

Not the same legend up there.

Chaos God… apparently a pretty cool guy. Good Woman… apparently an evil bitch who got off on war. Who knew?

Well, we should have. Guess what the Chaos God's name is? You got it-

Garond.

That's right. Our friend Garond, was the Chaos God, and the only way we would ever get our magic back was to kill him.

Suddenly those non-magical cities were looking pretty enticing.

Hey, I like the boy. He saved my ass SEVERAL times over this whole thing. Like Fuck I would stand around and let him die. I can live without magic. He's cool. I like him, I don't want him dead. FUCK YOU BRING GAROND BACK!

Fuck, I'm crying like a damn baby. Fucking wimp. GOD!

I'm sorry Garond.

You NEVER failed us, but we failed you in a big way.

Rewind.

Evil Bitch Woman on PMS met us as we came out of the upper city. She fought us, royal kicked our assess, and Garond made a deal with her for our freedom. She took him to go and kill him, and we- possibly quite stupidly and foolishly, followed. Oh well. We wanted him back.

The six of us ended up chained to a wall and watched as the fucking bitch from hell killed him. I heard Garond's voice… and then everything went black. The next thing I know, it's a week later, and I was found outside the city looking like I'd just gone thirty rounds with Ed's chem. lab. But, the magic is back.

And Garond is, for lack of a better term, dead.

What else do you call it when your soul is split into six pieces and your body is quite possibly missing? (Not discounting that guy in the crystal that looked like Garond. But I don't know if it was the Chaos God's body or if it was some… one? else.)

I HATE this!

I want to go see if everyone's okay. I want Murphy back next to me. I want to know what happened. I want to know if there is anything I can do for Garond.

I want to stop CRYING!

I think I'm going to go pass out now. If I'm lucky, someone will speak to me in my dreams!

Ha. I should be so lucky.


End file.
